Unshedded Tears
by SailorSoul2
Summary: We all know Lita's parents died in a plane crash. But is she REALLY over it?
1. Default Chapter

Unshedded Tears  
by Sailor Soul2  
Disclaimer:I don't own SailorMoon.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Airplanes. Airplanes were always a reminder of the tradegy that hit when she was a girl. She was always afraid of them after that awful day. Lita Kino sat on a bench in the park waiting for her friends to arrive. Ever since she was 11, Lita was an orphan. Now she was almost 17 and in high school. On that day she was only in elementary school in the 5th grade. "Hey Lita!" "Huh?" Lita's friends were coming up to her. "Hey guys." There was Serena Tsukino who had blonde hair and blue eyes and was the nicest of the bunch. There was Amy Mizuno, the blue hair and blue eyed genius. And then there was Raye Hino who was a psychic. And last but not least there was Mina Aino who was the cheerful one. The five girls were going to Lita's house for her awsome home cooking. The girls chatted on the way to Lita's apartment. "Lita, you look upset. What's wrong?" Raye asked. "Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking." "Oh okay then." Why must it happen to her? Why did her parents have to die so soon in her young life? "Lita! We're here." "Huh?" Lita was torn from her quiet thoughts. They were at her apartment and the others were staring at her worried. "Oh okay then." She opened her door. Lita took out her home cooking and they all sat down to eat. "What's wrong Lita?" asked Mina. Lita stared long and hard at her friends. Then she told them. "T-Tomorrow's the anniversary of my parent's death." The girls were silent. "I'm sorry Lita. I didn't know." replied Mina. "It's okay. That was more than six years ago. I've gotten over it." But no. She hadn't gotten over it. There were so many things she needed her parents for, and they weren't there. "So.....do you want to know how they died?" "Lita, if it's painful you don't have to tell us." Serena said kindly. Lita smiled. "I'll tell you guys," she said. "It was six years ago. I was only in the fifth grade..."  
(Flashback)  
Lita was watching TV. Her parents weregoing to California to visit some relatives. Lita was 11 and the 5th grade. Soon the phone rang. Her babysitter picked it UP. "Hello?" That was all she said. Then Michelle hung up. "Lita...I need to tell you something. I think you'd better sit down for this." "Okay..." said Lita, confused. "Well,Lita, there was a plane crash..." That was all Lita needed to hear. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! You're lying! That can't be true!" "I'm sorry Lita," Michelle replied. "Look on channel 5 news." Shaking,Lita changed the Tv channel to 5. A news anchor was on the screen. "Today Flight 545 crashed today. It was going from Tokyo, Japan to California, USA. There were no survivors." 'No survivors...' Lita thought. 'It can't be true...' 'But it is Lita...' A nasty voice said in her head. Her subconscious. "Lita?" Michelle was looking at her, worried. Litadidn't answer. She had obviously gone into shock. "No....NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lita shook with sobs, oblivious to everything else around her. Michelle looked at her with pity. Then she just put her arms around Lita and comforted the mourning child.  
(End of Flashback)  
"Oh my god Lita...I never knew..." Serena said in awe. All of the girls were, if not crying, were on the brink of tears. "Lita...even when mymother died...it wasn't that bad..." Raye said softly. "Neither when my father left." Amy said. Lita looked like she was about to cry. But then she looked up, eyes shining with a big smile on her face oblivious to the tears. "It's okay guys!I'm fine. As I said, I got over it." "Well that's good Lita," Mina replied. "That means that you are strong." 'But I'm not strong.' Lita thought. 'Can't you see I still feel like crying?' Serena looked at Lita closely. Lita seemed to look fine but her eyes...it seemed like there was an endless amount of pain in them. "Well," Lita said, breaking Serena out of her thoughts. "I guess I'd better start cooking dinner." She got out her pots and pans and all of her cooking supplies.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Lita sat in her room, reading a romance novel when her communicator went off. Raye's face appeared on the screen. "Lita! We have a monster downtown! It seems to be torturing people!" Lita lept out of bed and grabbed her transformation pen. "Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!" She transformed and ran downtown.   
***  
  
The monster was scaly with a head shaped like a cone, and had spikes all over it. It had tentacles for arms and legs. On it forehead was a big red eye. Around it on the ground were tons of people, grabbing their heads and screaming. Lita was horrified. What was wrong with them? "Oh! It must be a sailor brat!," The monster said. It grabbed it's head,and point the red eye at SailorJupiter. Pink beams of light came out of it and hit the brunette even before she could say or do anything. The lasers didn't hurt. But the thing they DID was,,,make her go over all of her bad memories... 


	2. Chapter 2

Unshedded Tears  
by SailorSoul2  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own BSSM. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Lita's POV  
  
  
I was falling down into some deep abyss. I felt, saw, and heard nothing. But then there was a flash of light. I saw my parents. They waved to me. My babysitter Michelle and I were there. But I only looked 11! 'Wait. These must be... ' I thought. They got on the plane. 'NO! DON't GO!!!!' I yelled in my mind. But it was no use. There was another flash of light. My parents were on the plane. My dad was sleeping and my mom was looking at a magazine. Then the plane caught fire. "AIEEE!!!" Everyone woke up and there was screaming. My parents caught hold of each other and were praying for their lives. Then I saw the outside of the plane. The tail was burning. Then the plane crashed into the water... 'NO!!!' There was another flash of light. Then I saw myself at 14 being teased by schoolmates at Juuban Jr.High. There were more flashes of light as I went through all the bad times in my life...  
  
Serena's POV  
  
We all rushed to the battle scene. The monster was laughing and all these people were lying in a fetal position, grabbing their heads. Lita was among them! I rushed to Lita and shook her. "Lita!Lita! Wake up Lita!" She just moaned and screamed and was madly clutching her head. "This has to end now!" Raye cried. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"MERCURY AQUA HAPSODY!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"  
All of our attacks hit the monster but it was useless. It sucked them all up and threw them back at us. "AHHH!" We all screamed in pain. Then it walked up to Hotaru. "You will be the first to be tortured." It said in a low husky voice... 


End file.
